


Love room

by kannuki_neru



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/M, M/M, Seungri!torture, life hates Seungri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri thinks he's in for a good night out. Then things take a turn for the worse and he's about to learn something he's never wanted to know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love room

It's deathly cold, freezing really, and the noise is escalating by the minute. Seungri feels the rush too, the excitement of the countdown drowned in copious amounts of expensive cocktails. He suspects he must be quite a bit tipsy by now but fortunately so is everyone else (a pretty girl clad in a sparkly mini dress falls over herself to his right, further confirming this line of thought). There are people cheering and laughing everywhere and it's such a reassuring sight. Seungri really feels very positive about the world right now and also about himself for being so benevolent.  
He briefly looks around but Jiyong-hyung isn't anywhere in sight. He's had considerably more to drink and looked a bit worse for the wear last him he's seen him but there's no way he's not having fun somewhere. G-Dragon celebrating New Year's in a very G-Dragon way, he thinks. A bit bitterly.  
Seungri quickly collects himself. It's not the time to be envious, he should take care of his own business and find a nice girl to spend the rest of the evening with. Absent-mindedly, he reaches for another glass of wine and gulps it down inelegantly, his eyes never leaving a certain lady in a blue dress. He's greatly disappointed to see that she already has a companion, a very tall and handsome companion. This loss deserves a white cocktail with a peachy scent that makes him feel a bit nauseous. This soon progresses to a situation where he simply needs to get to the nearest restroom and prays that his stomach doesn't betray him for at least next five minutes. 

 

.

 

Seungri washes his hands at the sink and scoffs at his own dejected-looking face. So maybe he has had more to drink than usual but it still hurts his pride a bit. Suddenly, he catches a glimpse of a girl in a mini dress (sparkles? he's seen her somewhere) leaning heavily against the wall and making her way into the male toilet. She seems to be having the same problem as he did a couple of minutes ago so he gladly offers his assistance.  
The girl is rather moved by his gentlemanly behaviour and lack of disgusted expressions when faced with the sight of her suffering with her head almost in the toilet bowl. Seungri assures her that it's nothing and adds a couple more cheesy lines, just for good measure. She buys it, he smiles and Seungri knows that tonight isn't that unlucky after all.

 

.

 

He changes his mind an hour and a half later when he decides that this is a very bad start to the new year. His newly met friend was very eager to get to a nearest love hotel and they made their way to the taxi (Seungri knew he would have to pay for a more luxurious one to at least keep some of his anonymity). It was all going very well, almost too well judging by the tsk-ing noises coming from the taxi driver. They managed to secure one of the last empty rooms on this eve of love and new meetings and Seungri already started to think of the best ways to brag about this later.  
But.  
It turned out that Sunmi still felt quite sick and they had no choice but to try and nurse her back to health. Seungri all the more desperately. Sunmi was very touched again and confessed that none of her ex-boyfriends were as caring in the times of need. Not even Jaehoon, who worked in a law firm. Or Taesung, who still went to cramming school because he failed his entrance exams, but he was quite a sweet boy, bless his heart.  
Seungri wished she'd concentrate on feeling better. Quietly.  
And that is when she did start to feel better and eventually fell sound asleep, immune to any noise or even pinching.  
That was one and a half hour ago and now Seungri is just sitting helplessly on the floor, wondering what to do about this situation. 

Someone in the room next door slams the door shut and he can hear some muffled laughter. The sound is surprisingly clear and he really wishes it weren't. Not only is he miles away from getting laid, he's also supposed to listen to other people having fun? Really?  
He tries to tune out smacking noises and a series of vocal moans before something strikes him as odd. He can't quite put his finger on what's wrong besides the fact that it's mostly one person who's being so loud. He listens more intently despite himself and  
'...told you already that you can do whatever you want to me but...' Giggle.  
Seungri almost somersaults back from the wall and stares at it in horror. There can be no mistake about it. He's just localized Jiyong-hyung whereabouts.

.

 

Seungri considers the situation carefully but there is no good way out of this. He can't really just leave that girl here (even if she has disappointed his hopes cruelly) and he most certainly can't bang on the wall and let Jiyong-hyung know about his presence. That would get him...not even killed, probably tortured until he volunteered to be killed. His thought process is a complete mess, helped generously by loud sounds of approval coming from the other room. There are some things he never wanted to know.

'...aaah! what the.. fuck, you can't be serious about this- ooh, untie me right this ins-taaa-nt!'

Seungri quietly facepalms. At the rate this is going, he'll have known all of his hyung's kinks by the time the dawn breaks. He wasn't exactly curious about it before and he still isn't. Unnecessary information needs to be deleted, he chants and wills himself to forget. Really, his hyung is-

'Hyung!'

Seungri thinks he needs a moment.

Or two.

 

.

 

So, he wasn't completely unaware of the fact that Jiyong didn't seem to mind male attention, any kind of attention really. Among his circle of friends there were some people that Seungri had no doubt were gay. But this was still a bit of a revelation and Seungri cannot help but blink in confusion. He also swears never to call anyone 'hyung' again, not until he forgets how filthy that word has just sounded. "Hyung!" He covers his face with his hands. That was absolutely _dirty_.  
Seungri considers all the times he wondered where some of G-Dragon's lyrics came from and a good portion makes sudden sense. He's not sure he's happier with this newfound knowledge but it's far too late.  
He also thinks that Jiyong should really be more careful next time, what if a crazy fangirl was recording all of this and leaked it on the internet as a new year's present to her loyal forum followers? He should get a reward for selflessly suffering in the name of Big Bang's good name!

'You freaking tease, you really took that thing about me getting off on your voice alone to heart. You really are stupi- aaaah!! Oh my god what, oooh-'

Seungri finds that he's rocking back and forth a bit and starts to suspect that he might be a bit traumatised. He suddenly wishes he never met the mini dress-clad Sunmi and just stayed at home watching TV. Or playing chess and discussing the end of the world.  
Which was quite soon, he'd say.

.

 

Another two hours pass and Jiyong and his hyung don't display any signs of being finished. On the contrary, Jiyong's screams become completely unabashed and the second guy lets his presence be known occasionally by muffled grunts. Seungri has resigned himself to looking on the internet on his phone. Sunmi has started to snore.  
The only good thing is that Jiyong is too lost in the moment to continue his dirty talk. Seungri thinks that it's very unfair that he's always the one accused of cheesiness. 'What do you prefer next, your cock up my ass or in my mouth?', 'Don't you dare leave me like this, take it in your pretty lips'. _What the fuck is this_ , Seungri sobs and cringes at the same time. He's not sure he can take much more of this. Besides, how long can they keep going at it? Was he right after all and Jiyong hides his dark sexual urges behind a bright smile every single day?  
Fuck. It's not good if a phrase like 'Jiyong's dark sexual urges' comes to his mind so naturally. It's not even something he's actively thought about until tonight.

'Oh my god, oh my god - Nonono, I don't think you should put your tongue there--'

Seungri's mood takes a sudden turn for the worse.

 

.

 

After one more hour of constant pain, Seungri decides that he really has to run for his life or else he's not sure he'll be able to look Jiyong in the eye. Which is still dubious.  
With a pang of guilt he writes a memo for Sunmi and pays for a night's stay at the reception. At least someone will have a good night's sleep, he thinks bitterly and takes one step into the cold to try and catch a taxi home. 

 

.

 

The next morning is unbearable. Everyone seems to be in an excellent mood for some reason. Everyone seems to want to play games and bond in the dorms, like the old times. Seungri doesn't fail to notice how Jiyong can't quite sit straight and has a very lazy and satisfied smile on his face. He chokes every time he has to utter the word 'hyung' and that earns him curious looks. Not for long though, as everyone laughs at a joke Seunghyun-hyung makes. He is also very jovial today and keeps making funny remarks which in turn makes Jiyong laugh so hard he almost cries. Seungri also wants to cry.

'By the way, Seungri! You wouldn't believe it but I saved a damsel in distress today!' Seunghyun-hyung says suddenly and Jiyong snorts. When did he even manage to hear this story already, Seungri thinks darkly. His expression is obviously ignored. 'She was so grateful that she gave me her number.'

'Really?' Seungri dips in half-heartedly.

'Yeah, she was stuck in a love hotel in the wee hours of morning but had no cash for a taxi. I paid for it and we had a nice talk.'

'Love hotel?' Jiyong interrupts with a sly grin 'I see that you had quite a wild night.' 

Seungri bites back a 'look-who's-talking!' and stares at the floor. 'Why was she alone in a love hotel though?' he asks and Seunghyun-hyung frowns.  
'Apparently some dickhead left her all alone after he got her drunk and had his fun, could you believe it.'

A collective gasp of disbelief and reproach resounds in the room. Youngbae-hyung shakes his head in disapproval.

'Oh.' Seungri says weakly as a very improbable thought starts to form in his head. 'Some people out there, really' he adds.

'It was very nice of you to help her, though' Jiyong-hyung says and pats him on the shoulder. He looks very proud.

'Oh, it was nothing. She really seemed friendly. Her name was Sunmi, I think? She told me a lot about her ex-boyfriends' 

Seungri can feel his heart sink, very, very slowly. 

Seunghyun-hyung takes a sip of his coffee and nods to himself. 'She was really lucky that I was staying in the room next door, though. Really now!' 

Seungri's head shoots up and he can't close his mouth. His eyes are starting to water from staring too hard.

'What a coincidence!' Jiyong-hyung exclaims and laughs as if he's just made a private joke. Seunghyun-hyung joins him.

Seungri can only see 'THE ROOM NEXT DOOR' neon sign flashing in his mind and he sets his own coffee aside. He slowly gets up and reaches inside the fridge to take out five cans of beer. He pops one open on his way back to the kitchen table and sits down heavily. 

'You okay?' Youngbae-hyung asks him in concern and Seungri lets out a slightly deranged laugh. 

'Yeah. Actually, I had a very nice night out too. Ha-ha-ha-ha.' 

He really wants to cry.


End file.
